


Maybe he’s amusing [fanart]

by koryusai279



Series: Dido's dress | Чудесные возможности закулисья [3]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, M/M, Theater dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Я люблю барокко, так что пришла в восторг от новелл 1700-х годов. И чисто по соображениям эстетики выбрала пару героев, на которых больше всего рюшечек ))))</p><p> </p><p>Two Baccano!'s men I’m fond of. </p><p>Count Broniare loves women, he loves all women equally & for all that admired them at certain distance. To have an intercourse with a woman? what a barbarism! Can we then suppose that person who is dressed as a woman & acts like a woman but actually is a man - Narita says, towards men Esperanza is “unpredictable” - thIs person would be amogn the count’s “obscure object of desire”?</p><p>As for Fermet…</p><p>Maybe he is spying for the Dormentaires.<br/>Maybe he looks for Monica.<br/>Maybe he thinks his friendship with the governor improve the position of Meyer house.<br/>Maybe he plots something.</p><p>… and maybe he’s just amusing the situation.</p><p>Esperanza has such an amount of unspent tenderness to pour on the object of his love, that even Fermet would not stand.</p><p>Anyway, when I think of these two I found their little love-affair could be light &  sparkling - like drinking shampagne in the open air.</p></blockquote>





	Maybe he’s amusing [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Я люблю барокко, так что пришла в восторг от новелл 1700-х годов. И чисто по соображениям эстетики выбрала пару героев, на которых больше всего рюшечек ))))
> 
>  
> 
> Two Baccano!'s men I’m fond of. 
> 
> Count Broniare loves women, he loves all women equally & for all that admired them at certain distance. To have an intercourse with a woman? what a barbarism! Can we then suppose that person who is dressed as a woman & acts like a woman but actually is a man - Narita says, towards men Esperanza is “unpredictable” - thIs person would be amogn the count’s “obscure object of desire”?
> 
> As for Fermet…
> 
> Maybe he is spying for the Dormentaires.  
> Maybe he looks for Monica.  
> Maybe he thinks his friendship with the governor improve the position of Meyer house.  
> Maybe he plots something.
> 
> … and maybe he’s just amusing the situation.
> 
> Esperanza has such an amount of unspent tenderness to pour on the object of his love, that even Fermet would not stand.
> 
> Anyway, when I think of these two I found their little love-affair could be light & sparkling - like drinking shampagne in the open air.


End file.
